Love in a Time of Cardboard
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy enlists Barbara's help then after a surprising day with some frank discussion Tommy really surprises her!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: all usual disclaimers apply. Apologies to Gabriel Garcia Marquez.

* * *

"Are you sure Sir? It's a big step," Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers asked her boss. They were walking back to his car after a few Friday drinks when he dropped his bombshell.

"It's time Barbara. I need to start living my life forward, not backwards. I really need to be more Tommy Lynley, whoever he is, and less Lord Asherton. This will help."

"But the south of the river? Have you ever been there?"

"Of course I have," he grumbled indignantly, "I want a change and Southwark suits me."

"You're selling your house in one of the best streets in one of the best suburbs in London to buy a flat less than half the size miles away from everything you know, in an area that twenty years ago even I wouldn't've been seen dead in. You don't think that's a bit drastic?"

"It's an apartment. Wait until you see it. It's bigger than you imagine and I can live a more normal life."

"But it's not normal for you Sir!"

"Stop sounding so dramatic Havers. I'm selling my house and if it doesn't work out I will buy a new one back in an area more befitting your view of my place in society. Until then I will live my own life." Barbara made a grunting, disapproving sound but said nothing. "So will you help me pack or not?"

"Has something happened to your estate?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," Tommy frowned, "why would you think that?"

"Because people like you pay people to pack for them."

Tommy laughed and put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her affectionately. "I will for most things, but some things I need to do myself. I am downsizing remember. I'll drive you home."

They had reached his car and Barbara was tempted to say she would catch the tube but if she was going to spend two days packing the least he could do was drive her home. "Ok thanks."

It was a little after eight o'clock when Barbara knocked on his door. She would miss this place in an odd way. It was not that she spent much time there but it always seemed 'him'. She had dressed in old jeans and a comfortable shirt and she wondered if he would pack in designer jeans and those figure hugging jumpers he seemed to favour lately. When he opened the door she almost laughed. Lord Asherton was in a tight tee-shirt and faded tracksuit pants that had seen better days. For once in his life he looked ordinary. "Hiya. Havers' Packing at your service."

"Thanks for coming over Barbara, I'm in the library sorting my books."

They spent the morning packing books into cardboard boxes. They chatted generally about some of the titles and some of their shared history, usually prompted by Tommy saying 'I bought this after the such and such case'. Barbara was not one to enjoy this type of work but she barely noticed as she ran around looking for a book just the right size to fit into a space in a box or held the box together while he used the tape machine to apply a smooth line of brown packing tape across the box seam. She could not manage the tape with the same efficiency and ended up losing the end or breaking it or having it crinkle. As Tommy did all the lifting and stacking she was unceremoniously assigned to sizing duty and began to understand she was there more to keep him company than to work.

He made sandwiches for lunch, which they washed down with a cold beer. "Kitchen next," he declared as he washed and dried the plates. Barbara groaned inwardly but tried to smile hoping it did not look like too much of a grimace.

They pulled the contents of each cupboard out and sorted them into three piles - charity, Howenstowe, Southwark - then began to pack them accordingly. It amused Barbara that Tommy had colour-coded boxes. "An old trick my packer suggested. Makes it easier though don't you think?"

"Yeah, but most people don't have two destinations."

The donations were packed loosely but they took great care with the fine china and Irish crystal that he was shipping home. Tommy wrapped every piece in crisp, white butcher's paper and then in bubble wrap which Barbara was cutting from a long roll into suitable sizes. Every so often she would become distracted as she watched him pack and begin to squeeze the bubbles until there was a satisfying staccato of pops.

"Stop wasting my bubbles please," Tommy rebuked with a smile.

"Or what?"

Tommy grabbed her wrists and quickly wrapped a single line of tape around them. "Next question?"

"Sir! This is wrongful imprisonment!" She struggled to free herself and lost her footing. Tommy caught her as she fell and they both tumbled onto the roll of bubble wrap. His arms were around her and their faces were level. Barbara stopped struggling and waited, unsure how to react and not wanting to end the contact too soon. Tommy moved and his elbow started popping the bubble wrap. They both started to laugh and as they scrambled to their feet the bursts of noise reminded Barbara of Western shootouts. Barbara used her teeth to tear the tape off her wrists while Tommy stood watching. He seemed different today. He was much more relaxed and happy. Maybe this move would be good for him after all.

For the next hour they talked about life and London as they worked their way through the cupboards. Barbara's face darkened with embarrassment when he pulled out the coffee mugs she had given him as a wedding present. He smiled and went to put them in the box for his apartment. "No don't Sir. Give them to charity or throw them away. They're horrible."

Tommy looked confused. "But you gave them to us."

Barbara looked down. "I'm sorry but I was being petty and bitchy. Don't keep them."

She looked up to see him raise his eyebrow questioningly. She sighed. "I was angry at Helen for the way she was treating you. Who comes home from their honeymoon and leaves their husband alone and bored so that he follows his work partner around for something to do? I knew she would think they were tacky and horrid and typically me. She never thought I had the right breeding and I knew our closeness at work annoyed her. I thought she would want to throw them away but that you would stop her. In a way I wanted to reinforce that my bond with you was not going to be broken by your marriage."

Tommy's brow moved up and down. Barbara thought he was going to be angry. "Like I said it was stupid and petty."

"Hmm, but I was no better. Helen did want to throw them out and it did annoy her that I kept them. I think I wanted to make her a bit...I don't know, jealous, even angry. Helen stopped treating me as her friend once we married and she barely told me anything that was going on in her head and she never asked about my feelings. She kept blaming work for the distance between us but she stopped talking to me as a friend. Once a upon a time we could have discussed anything but we could never talk about us. Remember when I was shocked about the baby? We had never even discussed having a baby. She just showed me the twelve week scan and expected me to suddenly be happy."

Barbara could see Tommy was becoming agitated. "Hey, stop it Sir. I'm sorry. Like I said it was petty of me."

"We should have decided that together. She should have wanted me at the scan to share the excitement. She made me feel like an accessory in my own marriage."

"Don't think of that Sir. Think of the good times. You were happy when she came back."

"Was I? Ego is a terrible flaw Barbara."

Barbara took the cups and placed them in the charity box. "I'll buy you some proper ones. You don't want these to remind you of me in years to come."

"How can you even think that?"

"What?"

"That I'll need something to remind me of you. Firstly you'll still be in my life and secondly I think of you throughout every day. That habit won't change." As she looked at him his expression became dark and intense. Barbara felt her face flush and she had to look away.

"Bathroom break," she squeaked then headed for the sanctuary of his powder room.

When she returned he was packing again. He looked up and smiled but the tension between was gone. They packed and chatted about safer topics until it was almost time to eat. "Fancy a drink and dinner?" Tommy asked.

"Dressed like this? Maybe takeaway."

"Indian? There is a great place near my new apartment. We could pick some up and I can show you my new abode."

Barbara agreed readily. The drive was quicker than she thought and he was right, the Indian restaurant was very authentic with mouth-watering aromas wafting from the shop. She sat in the car with the bags between her knees as Tommy raced into the off licence for a few tins of beer. As they pulled away from the kerb Tommy caught her by surprise. "Barbara, there's a blindfold in the glove box. Would you mind putting it on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara stared at him. He was not frightening her but it was very out of character. First the taped wrists and now a blindfold. "Why?" she asked with a hint of apprehension under the intrigue.

Tommy laughed. "It's not like that Barbara! You've been to too many crime scenes. I want to surprise you with my apartment. It's only an airline eyemask because I can't trust you not to peek."

Barbara laughed then reached into the glovebox to retrieve it. "I probably would."

"I _know_ you would."

"I might have to tell people at the office that you blindfolded me then whisked me to your apartment in a clandestine location in the seedy depths of Southwark."

"Good. My reputation has been flagging lately. It needs a boost."

They laughed harder. Despite the awkward moment discussing the coffee cups Barbara had enjoyed the day. They were both contented, something that coincided rarely. She was happy, and a little excited by his sense of mystery. She felt the car head down into an underground carpark. Tommy maneuvered into a place then came around to help her out of the vehicle. He took the food and guided her by the elbow to the lifts. The lift was smooth but must have been slow because it took a while to ascend.

The lift opened and Tommy turned Barbara around and guided her down a carpeted corridor. She could just see the deep burgundy colour as she looked down under the mask but frustratingly she could see nothing else. Her boss had been correct, she would have peeked. "Here we are," he said proudly. She could hear him punch in a code and then the lock clicked with electronic certainty. "Home sweet home. No, don't take off the mask until I tell you.

Barbara was surprised that he did not turn on any lights as he entered. She could sense it was still dark in the room. He put their dinner on what sounded like a metal table then came back to where she was standing. He guided her towards windows. She could sense the glass in front of her but without sight it seemed to close in on her as if it were sloping back at her head. Tommy stood behind her. She could feel his warmth through her shirt. It was almost too close but she had to stop herself from leaning back into him. "Close your eyes, then I'll remove the mask. Don't look until I say so."

"Okay."

He moved closer and she could feel him against her back. Goosebumps danced across her neck in a delightful tickle and she leaned back slightly as if trying to get her balance. His arms rested lightly on her shoulders as his hands brushed her face searching for the straps. She held her breath as his fingers slipped under the mask and she wished that he would keep it on so they could stand like this longer. "Ready?"

"Yes Sir."

"Tommy. In this apartment I'm always Tommy," he whispered huskily, his mouth only an inch from her ear.

This time the goosebumps seemed connected to her core and she let out a little moan. Barbara nodded as if she was under a spell. "I'm ready...Tommy."

"Ta dah!" he proclaimed as he lifted the mask, "open your eyes."

"Holy fu...!" She had almost sworn but remembered her manners in time. "It's breathtaking. Magnificent. How high are we?" Her eyes were riveted to the view. The apartment was clearly in The Shard and Tommy's apartment looked upriver where all the London icons were lit up to show off their famous shapes. The floor to ceiling windows did angle back with the slope of the building which made her lean back straight into the warm chest of her boss. "Look St Pauls and Big Ben and the Eye. Is that Buckingham Palace? Oh, I sound like a tourist!"

It was only when she paused that she realised Tommy still had his arms over her shoulders and had folded them possessively over the top of her chest, holding her against him. "Level 64. Yes, that's the Palace and you can see all the way to Hampstead Heath. I take it you like the view?"

"I could stand like this and watch it forever."

Tommy rested his chin over her shoulder. "Me too."

Suddenly Barbara realised they were talking more about standing together than the view. Her face flushed white hot. "Is there more to this place than a window?"

Tommy gave her a quick squeezy hug then let her go. "This is my lounge. The apartment takes up half of the floor. So although it's only two bedrooms, it's large enough. Want a tour?"

Tommy turned on a few lights and showed her around. Large cardboard boxes were stacked neatly against one wall, on drop cloths so that the polished oak floors would not be scratched. "The new television, sound system and modular lounge," he said as she turned her head sideways to read a box.

Barbara cooed over the large, modern kitchen with high gloss black cupboards and thick stainless steel benchtop. It had an industrial rawness and classic style that suited Tommy. Barbara always thought the chintzy townhouse and antique Howenstowe was too fussy for him. This apartment had smooth modern lines that suited the lair of a large, graceful animal with pent up energy, an image she often associated with her boss. The cavernous second bedroom overlooked Tower Bridge to the right and St Pauls to the left. It was almost as large as Barbara's flat. There was a large cream marble ensuite with waterfall shower and an enormous bath. The walk in wardrobe was fitted out with shelving and hanging space that had been arranged to maximise it's use. "Oh, I love this!" Barbara said as she stood at the window of the second bedroom and imagined a large bed in the centre of the room.

"Not as good as the master bedroom," he said as he led her down the short hall. The room was twice the size of the other. Floor to ceiling windows on two sides framed the Tower of London and Tower Bridge below them. Looking straight out Barbara felt level with the stars. Tommy's room already had an enormous bed against the wall overlooking the view. It was made up with luxurious looking crisp white linen and six fluffy pillows. a quick look in the bathroom confirmed it had dual everything and an enormous bath.

"You already have a bed here," she said as if noting a fact in her police diary.

Tommy looked vaguely uncomfortable. "I wanted a new one; one without memories. It was delivered yesterday. They make it up as part of the service. I suppose most clients buy beds to replace another one."

"I see." For a fleeting moment Barbara had wondered if Tommy had brought her to his apartment to seduce her with the views. His explanation made sense and disappointment washed through her. "We should eat."

They sat on the floor of the lounge in the dark as they ate and drank their beer. "Great vindaloo," she said as she had a cooling sip of lager. "I hope we have to come here often to review cases. This food is much better than Singh's near work and the view is superb."

"I thought you'd approve."

"I was wrong. This will be good for you here Sir..." Tommy growled. "Sorry...Tommy. I'd kill to live in a place like this."

"Not the current owner I hope," he quipped and they laughed. When they stopped Tommy lay down and propped himself on his side with his elbow. "Why don't you move in here with me?" he said casually.

Barbara stopped eating and stared through the semi-light at him. "What?"

"Move in here with me. There's plenty of room. The cutlery drawer is large so will hold plenty of underwear and...ow!"

"Once! I don't store it there and you know it. I could never afford half the rent and expenses here. Don't be cruel by suggesting it." Barbara's mind was swirling with a myriad of contradictory thoughts but she wanted to live here, with Tommy, but not as the good friends he might be assuming.

"I own it so there's no rent and as part of the deal the first two years of utilities come free. I'm sure they were hidden in the purchase price but there is nothing to pay except food. You love it I can tell. Imagine coming home here every night." Barbara grinned despite herself. "With me," he added seductively.

Barbara could and it worried her. She felt her face and body flush with embarrassment and most likely desire. "What would they say at work if we lived together? We'd be laughed at."

"I don't care what they say. Other officers share digs. And why would they laugh?"

"Because of who we are. We'd squabble about everything. You know I couldn't do it. Besides the second bedroom is almost as big as my flat. I'd get lost in it."

"I was hoping we could share my room." Tommy's tone was low and sounded almost apologetic. Barbara could tell he was nervous about this too.

Barbara gasped. "Don't tease me Tommy. That's not funny." She raised her hand as if to hit him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. "Oi!"

Their faces were only inches apart and although Tommy had let go of her she made no attempt to sit. She was searching his eyes for a clue to what he was thinking. They were dark and fiery and every cell in her body responded lustfully. He reached out and put his arm over her waist then pulled her closer. "I've wanted to do this for months," he said calmly, although Barbara could feel his heart pounding.

From the first moment his lips touched hers she was lost. Time stopped and the only thing that mattered to her was the way he made her feel wanted and needed. She had responded far more eagerly than she thought proper but after years of pining for him Barbara had no intention of letting the moment slip by. She would never live here. Tommy was having a lapse of reason even kissing her but she could not stop. Her hands wandered purposefully under his tee-shirt and he groaned approvingly, taking it as an invitation to tug her shirt from her jeans. His lips tracked down her throat and followed a path down as he slowly undid each button on her shirt. "How can I prove how much I love you?"

Barbara had not expected him to profess love for her and thought she should stop things here while they talked about it. "Tommy...I..." Her words died on her lips as he kissed her again.

They had not left the apartment that night and in the morning both were too tired to return to his townhouse to pack. As they lay in his new bed Tommy began to trace his hand over the curve of her back. "So have I convinced you to move in?"

Barbara grinned at him. "You've convinced me to be a frequent visitor...if you want me."

"My love, you have no idea how much I want you," he replied seriously, "and we still have the bathroom, second bedroom and kitchen to christen."

"Kitchen? Tommy Lynley, you're insatiable!"

"Agree to move in and I'll show you what a dab hand I am in the kitchen." Tommy laughed softly at his own innuendo as he nuzzled her neck hoping for the same response as last night.

Barbara moaned softly as her hands ran down his naked back. "I love you Tommy."

 **Months later**

Tommy was behind Barbara cradling her as they stood at the window looking out at the traffic on the river so many floors below. "No regrets Tommy?" she asked uncertainly.

"None Mrs Lynley, but I think you might have some in a few days," he said lovingly as he gently rubbed her swollen belly.

"If you planned to seduce me that night perhaps you should have been more prepared," she retorted.

"I was delighted when you told me remember? No one trapped anyone. I didn't plan to seduce you. We just reached a point where I had to make love to you and I don't recall any objections - not in the loungeroom, on the boxes, in bed, or in the bath. Need I go on? I would do exactly the same again Barbara."

It was a 'fight' they had had once before when she first discovered she was pregnant. That night, only a week after they had moved in, had ended up in them finally christening their kitchen after she had tearfully told him she had ruined his life. His response had been spontaneous as he picked her up and spun her joyfully around telling her how much he loved her and how he planned to be a caring husband and father. It was less of a proposal than an expectation but he had followed it with the most tender lovemaking Barbara could imagine. She had tearfully agreed despite her fears and they had married quietly a few weeks later.

"Hmm, so would I. I think I secretly wanted it," she confessed for the first time.

He hugged her closer, his guilt finally eased. He had thought about buying condoms at the off licence but he had decided it looked too presumptuous. "I did too."


End file.
